User talk:Karp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Voltron Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lotor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GrantB (Talk) 01:20, 1 June 2011 Community portal Hi, I just left a big message about some future planning at the Community Portal. I'd like it you stopped by and joined in. It's time to start building a community here. --GrantB 15:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) comments on Peter Keefe revert I'm not trying to be a jerk about the Peter Keefe page, but your last edit didn't really add anything new besides an unsourced (and grammatically incorrect) note about Saber Rider. Please don't add new info unless you have a some kind of reference to back it up, and don't make stylistic changes unless you've already done significant work on expanding the factual foundation of the article. --GrantB 13:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I know there are sources for Peter Keefe doing Saber Rider and Denver the last Dinosaur. I'll get them later. :Karp 18:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much (it's nice to see such appreciation for Brox, too)! I'm happy to see that the original series summaries I have been writing are actually being read, and that my sense of humour is also appreciated! Next month I shall be on retreat in Spokane and will finally have my interview with Mother Superior, but presumably I shall be back to my normal rate of re-watching (in most cases, for the first time since I was seven) and writing a page for a Voltron: Defender of the Universe episode every two weeks. When I do, I shall see about linking to any new character pages you might wish to make! God bless! Thank you very much, I'm glad that your comment made me happy! That sounds great, don't worry, I can wait for your episode synopsis of Voltron. I'll work on the minor character pages like Farla, and Tammy while you're busy. Funfact, about Brox, he cameoed in a Voltron comic written at the time, during this appearance, he was green skinned! Karp (talk) 22:04, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I am quite fine, and thank you for asking! Today at Church other members of my congregation offered me their support and prayers; it is a rather momentous occasion to happen next month! As for your edits, I quite appreciate them, and I even see you inserted a link to a possible Prince Bokar page! Do let me know if you need any help; you really are a Magi-Karp to me! KatnissEverqueen (talk) 04:36, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Its great to hear you are doing so well. I'm glad you enjoyed the edits! I plan to make a page on him soon, there's interesting info on his Golion counterpart, I'll let you know when the page is done. I think the only thing I could use is maybe some good Robeast pictures, if you're interested. Thank you for the compliment. FunFact, my username is from a Doom related character in the series. I can't wait to hear you cover that episode in the future. Karp (talk) 04:52, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Things went rather well in Spokane; Mother Superior has declared me Ambassador to represent the Sisters here in Canada! I'm streaming today and every Thursday at 10 p.m. EST on Twitch; come by if you want to see me make classic NES Voltron sprites while wearing a corset! KatnissEverqueen (talk) 15:12, September 8, 2016 (UTC)